


Comfort in the Snow

by MidoriTenchi90



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Acceptance, Christmas, Family Bonding, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Sick Fic, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/pseuds/MidoriTenchi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is right around the corner but things don't quite go as plan. Misaki falls ill, Takahiro may find about the truth about them and will Isaka-san ever leave them alone? Can Akihiko salvage Christmas before it's too late? Hope you enjoy despite it being out os season, XD. (originally posted of FFnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in the Snow

Snowflakes gently fall down from the clouded sky, with a gentle breeze to guide them to their destinations. Misaki pulled on tighter on his scarf as not to let anymore precious heat escape. He had just come back from the convenience store when it started to snow. He planned to make some Christmas dishes since his rabbit would expect it from him for a typical family dinner in Christmas. Even Akihiko hadn't asked him to; he thought it be a nice surprise for him, almost like a gift. He had to stock on some items before they became scarce when it came closer to the day. Also he had to make some extras for his brother and his family, Manami loved his holiday cake that he would always make for them. Also Takahiro, being nostalgic, just wanted his simple omelet rice dish.

Though as much as he would like to walk a nice leisurely stroll in the snow, he had to hurry back, one because he wasn't dress properly for the snow and second Usagi-san would start to worry where he had gone.

'Oh well, I guess I can take a walk later' he thought to himself as he made back to the palatial condo.

When he arrived he was a bit surprise to find Isaka, Aikawa, and a very annoyed Akihiko.

"Um...hi" Misaki nervously made his way to the kitchen to place the groceries; He didn't notice a sly Isaka-san walk up behind him.

"Oi! Chibi-tan, we are taking Akiho for promotional expo for his upcoming novel, so if you have any place to stay with, I suggest you call them up." He said in offending cheerful voice.

"ISAKA-SAN!"

Both Misaki and Isaka look back to see Akihiko walk towards them, not pleased at how Isaka talk to Misaki.

"Hey hey, we can't take him along we are already book for everything and we can't go over budget, now can we?" giving Misaki a side glance smirk.

"I can easily pay for his ticket and room" Akihiko debated.

"Ah, but unfortunately it too late for setting up any new reservations at the hotel and we can't take him along this time." He said in a firm tone.

Before Akihiko could counter back Misaki interrupted him, "It's alright Usagi-san, I was thinking we- I mean I could go to Nii-san place for the holiday."

"Then its settle, we leave first thing in the morning" Isaka clasped his hand ushering Aikawa out before Akihiko could object; leaving a very pissed off Akihiko and a nervous Misaki.

"Misaki" Akihiko started

"It's alright Usagi-san I'll give Nii-san a call before I go to bed and tell him I'm coming over for the holiday" Misaki tried to reassure him, though in truth he was bit hurt he wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with him.

He made a quick dinner for the both of them which they ate in awkward silence, and later before they got ready for bed Misaki called his brother announcing his visit for the holiday.

"It's no problem, I can pick you up but I might be a bit late in doing so, just dress warmly, okay" Takahiro reminded his little brother.

"I know Nii-san, well until then bye"

"Take care, see you tomorrow"

Misaki hung the phone up, and went to the kitchen to clean some dishes Akihiko had brought down from his office and room. Akihiko came down from his office to refill his coffee mug.

"Please don't forget to bring your dishes down before you leave and if you want I can pack you a lunch for your trip "Misaki said while cleaning the dishes, knowing Akihiko was near him refilling his mug, but he didn't notice Akihiko placing his mug down and hugging his Misaki in surprise.

"I'm sorry" He said softly into his ear making the flustered Misaki blush a bit more then usual.

"It happens so don't worry. I'll be over at Nii-san's place just for the holiday then we can celebrate later." He didn't let Akihiko see him for he knew if saw him Akihiko would cancel his trip.

"I love you"

Next morning

The next morning was chaotic as Aikawa came by to wake Akihiko from his dead slumber and try to get him ready for the trip. Misaki was already downstairs making them a light breakfast and a bento for Akihiko. He could hear Aikawa's shout coming down from Akihiko's bedroom. Then he heard some dragging noise and when he looked up he saw Aikawa dragging Akihiko downstairs for him to finally wake up and have some breakfast before they leave. Misaki sweat-dropped when Aikawa place the still slumbering Akihiko onto the table; Misaki brought them their breakfast and cup of coffee to see if it could wake up Akihiko, which it did. (A/N: work wonders on my mom, lol)

Even Akihiko had no recollection of being dragged down; he was still pleased to have greeted by a tentative Misaki and his wonderful home cooking. He was truly going to miss him.

They quickly finished their breakfast packed their things and got ready to leave.

"Don't forget to call when you get to your brother's place, and please dress warmly I hear we are having snow today and tonight."

"Usagi-san! You're worse the Nii-san!" Misaki exclaimed.

Akihiko couldn't help but smile at his flustered uke, "Anyway have a good time and give my regards to Takahiro for me" he patted him on the head. They had all stepped put of the apartment, Aikawa was trying to rush Akihiko but he simply ignored her.

"Well anyway Usagi-san, have a good trip, call me when you get there." Misaki waved them good-bye as Aikawa dragged Akihiko away, "I'll miss you Misaki, I'll make it up to you when I get back "he yelled and they were gone.

Misaki then notice he was wearing a lighter jacket and had no scarf, when he tried to go back he had also forgotten the house key!

"Ugh!" he slapped himself on the forehead, 'So stupid of me! Ugh, might as well wait for Nii-san outside and just hope he comes as soon as possible.' He said to himself when he made his way outside. Which he soon regretted as he was greeted a very cold wind. Misaki wanted to go back inside, but since he had no key there wasn't much he could do except wait.

He kept cursing himself when his brother finally came by, two hours later, when climbed inside he was happy to be greeted by the warmth.

"Misaki, were you standing outside this whole time with that light jacket?" Takahiro exclaimed in concern.

"Sorry, I kind of locked myself outside and with Usagi-san gone there wasn't much I could do." He rubbed his own head and chuckle, Takahiro only sighed and just hoped nothing came from the cold.

Though when they got to the house Misaki had a sneezing fit brushing it off that maybe someone was thinking of him. Takahiro help Misaki with his bags, most were filled with food; they were greeted by Manami who had opened the door for them.

"Evening Misaki we are so glad you could join us for Christmas" she smiled at them.

"Yeah, oh brought some of my holiday cakes" he held up a bag in front of him and Manami gratefully accepted, she simply couldn't get enough of them, they were absolutely delicious.

By dinner Misaki's sneezing fits turned into cough that worried Takahiro.

"Misaki, are you sure you're not feeling well" He placed his hand on his forehead, feeling a bit warmed. Misaki didn't really want to worry his brother, in truth ever since he got here he started to feel a bit under the weather.

"I'm pretty sure it will go away in the morning." Misaki tried to reassure both his brother and himself.

"Alright but we medicine if you need it, okay?"

"Okay"

Misaki helped Manami with the dishes, they chatted away and when the phone rang, Takahiro had finished putting Mahiro to bed. Misaki didn't want to around his little nephew in fear of him catching his sickness.

'Takahashi residence" Takahiro answered, "Oh hello Usagi-san… I'm doing fine… too bad we couldn't have you as well for this Christmas… really…" he kept on chatting with

Akihiko, Misaki had heard the phone and was a tad jealous as his brother kept hogging his Usagi-san.

'Oh sure he said he called me but no he's chatting his head off with Nii-san, stupid bunny' he thought to himself trying to focus on clean the dishes. 'Why can he be a bit more considerate of me, no wait if he asked for me straight away Nii-san would think it'd be kind of odd. Maybe, I don't know' Misaki kept on thinking not noticing he had stopped cleaning the dishes and kept making himself dizzier with every little thought about the situation and when Manami called out to him, he collapsed.

"Misaki!" Manami cried out, catching Takahiro's attention, she knelt down to check on him and notice that his fever had spiked.

"Misaki!" Takahiro had now dropped the phone ending the call abruptly and rushed over to his little brother's side." Let's get him to bed and try to bring down his fever"

"'Okay" she got up as Takahiro pick up his brother, Manami opened the door to his room. She already had the room prepared for Misaki before he had arrived; Takahiro then laid him down on the bed.

Manami had went to the kitchen to get a wet rag to bring down Misaki's fever, Takahiro had finished tucking Misaki in when he heard the phone ringing. He left the room as Manami went inside; he got the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Takahiro, what happened? Is Misaki alright?" it was Akihiko, he called back, quite alarmed at Takahiro actions when he had heard him call out for Misaki.

"Oh sorry about that, Usagi-san, Misaki just fainted from his fever while washing dishes with Manami, he is now resting in his room" he explained calmly, though still shaken from his brother's recent collapse.

"Fever?"

"Apparently he accidentally forgot his key and got himself locked out in the cold waiting for me. He had a mild fever when I brought him home but it spiked and hopefully It won't turn out so serious."

"What he got locked out, why didn't he try to call me?" Akihiko asked frantically at Misaki's condition

"Misaki told me that didn't want to bother since you're on a business trip, right? Besides he is alright now, we have everything under control." He assured Akihiko, though it did calm him down a bit.

"Alright, I call later to see how he is doing." He promised.

"I'm sure Misaki would appreciate that" with that they said their good-byes and hanged up; leaving Akihiko to his thoughts on Misaki.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Swimming through the sea of consciousness, Misaki blearily open his eyes, he felt someone wiping his forehead.

"Hey there, are you feeling a little better?" said a female voice.

"Manami?" he barely could say her name, his throat was dry.

"You gave us all a scare, but at least you're doing a lot better, do you want a glass of water?"

Misaki nodded and Manami got up to fetch him a glass of water. Misaki feeling a bit warm pull back some of the covers to cool himself a bit and tried sitting up, though he couldn't go all the way up. When Manami got back she quickly set the glass down and helped Misaki sit up better.

"Here you go and I brought some medicine as well, Takahiro went out to get some more since we ran out on some, though he might go overboard on the medicine." she chuckled hoping to cheer up Misaki a bit. Misaki took both the medicine and the glass, he finished the glass completely.

"Thanks" Misaki smiled knowing full well how worried his brother is, he gain some of his voice regained after drinking the glass of water.

"No problem at all, though you should get more rest," she held the covers for him as he slid back into place, "I'll be in the other room and if you need anything just say so, ok?"

"Okay" he said in a now tired voice and before Manami left the room Misaki was sound asleep.

Manami brought the glass to her to the kitchen; she went to finish off cleaning the dishes, since Misaki collapsing she forgotten all about the dishes. As she clean them, about half way through, She heard the door opening. Takahiro had just come back from store getting some medicine for Misaki.

"Tadaima." He called out taking off his coat and shoes; he took the grocery bag to place it on the dining table.

"Okaeri," Manami greeted back, she dried off her hands and went to her husband's side, "Hi honey, Misaki just woke up a minute ago, I got him to take some medicine and went right back to sleep."

"Really, so I guess I just missed him," Takahiro smiled, glad that his little brother was feeling a little better, "I brought some more medicine." He showed her the bag and empties the contents. Manami took the bottle and placed them in their respective places while Takahiro went to check up on Misaki.

Misaki had curled up in his sleep the wet rag had slipped off from his forehead. He picked it and placed it back on, and tucked his little brother.

"Sleep tight, Misaki." He closed the door to let him rest.

The Next Morning

Misaki woke up that morning still feeling a bit under the weather but not as bad as yesterday. He stretched out the sleepiness away, and got up, though he did feel a bit dizzy as he did so. He made his way out to kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He inhaled the glass of water since he was quite thirsty and had poured himself another glass, though not quickly finishing it as he did with the first glass. Then he went over to the TV and turned it on, he skimmed through the channels just making the time pass by before his brother and wife woke up, he also made sure to keep the volume down as not to wake up Mahiro. He watched a few shows, bored; he snuggled up with the couch blanket. He zoned out and almost jumped off the couch when Takahiro snuck up on him and scared him.

"WAAH!" he tried to muffle his surprise, Takahiro let go to signal him to be quiet.

"Hehe, sorry about that, couldn't resist." He smiled at his brother who pouted back at him.

"That's not funny"

"Consider that as payback for scaring me yesterday evening,"he smirked back, "So how you are feeling now?" he checked his forehead, still feeling a bit warm.

"Well, not as bad yesterday, though I guess I'm still under the weather." He rubs the back of his head.

"Well, take some medicine before breakfast okay?" he said to Misaki as he got up to the kitchen. Misaki just smiling at his brother's silly over protectiveness got up to grab the medicine he got for him. He got a bit dizzy as he stood up, but let it pass as he made his way to the bathroom. He took the medicine without much trouble and went to join Takahiro in the kitchen.

"Misaki, you should be resting. You don't have to worry about doing anything today, okay?" Takahiro told his brother as he had tried taking out some pans out to use.

"Sorry, I guess I'm so used to making breakfast everyday it became a habit." He chuckled to himself after putting the pans back and being denied entry to the kitchen, he went back to watch some TV. A few moments later Manami got up and took care of Mahiro, Takahiro in advance made a bottle ready for her. So when she made her way to sit in the dining table, Takahiro handed the bottle to her as she second tested the temperature and began feeding Mahiro.

Misaki had ignored the TV and watched them, silently, interact with each other like a big warm happy family, he felt a pang of loneliness and return his gaze on the TV trying to get rid of his depressing mood that came out of no where.

Manami had noticed Misaki watching them and saw the pain in his eyes as he had turn to watch the TV. After Mahiro had finished his bottle she placed him on the high chair. She went over to check on Misaki and notice he had fallen asleep on the couch, she place the blanket over him and checked his temperature and found him still warm.

"Breakfast is ready," Takahiro cheerfully cried out, in which Manami quickly shushed him leaving a bit puzzled.

"Misaki fell asleep again." She explained as went over to grab Misaki plates and wrapped it for a later time. "Poor thing, he is still a bit feverish."

Takahiro had sat down at the table and took a sip of his coffee, "Misaki never could handle well an illness when he is down, and he is down for the count." He gave a dry chuckle. Manami looked at him with concern.

"Honey after all you told me about your family and your brother I can't help but worry about him." She sat on the dining table across from him her hands clasped on the table. Takahiro gently covered her hands with his, she looked up and saw him smiling gently at her, "Don't worry, it's going to be okay, the best we can do is watch over him and be ready to be there when he needs us."

Before Manami could respond Mahiro started to fuss about, both of them started to chuckle, "Don't worry we haven't forgotten about you." Takahiro said as he consoled his son.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Misaki woke a few hours later, a bit stiff for sleeping on the couch; he stretched out his sore limbs. The TV's volume had been turned down to almost a whisper and so he simply turned it off.

"Nii-san?" he called out since he had found the place a bit silent, after he had turned off the TV, since his brother didn't return the call he got up to see where they went. He notices a note on the dining table; he heads over and picks it up to read.

Misaki

We went out to do some errands we should be back soon.

We left you a plate of food in the fridge please eat if you're hungry and also please get plenty of rest. We will be back soon.

Love,

Takahiro

Despite smiling at his brother's goofiness he couldn't help but feel a knot forming in his stomach. He once heard, "even one can be lonely in a crowd" felt like the truth to him right now. When Takahiro wanted him to join with them, It wasn't just because he wanted to stay with Akihiko but also because he felt so out of place, sure they were family and all but it just felt so different. He wasn't really sure why he felt that, but it was a feeling that didn't belong and he was trying his best to get it out of his head.

He went to the fridge to take out he prepared plate for him, he heated it up and sat down by the dining table, while he had turned on the TV again to get rid of some of the silence. Though, since he was still ill he didn't eat much, he placed the plated back into the fridge, took some more medicine and went to his room to take a nap after he turned off the television.

Meanwhile

Takahiro had taken out the family to give Misaki some chance to rest, seeing as Mahiro was making fuzz all morning. Though, Manami was feeling a bit guilty for leaving Misaki behind, since she was still worried about him. Takahiro just reassured her that they would be out for a little while and bring back some goodies to cheer up Misaki. As they were walking back to the apartment they had spotted Akihiko coming up as well, surprising the couple.

"Usagi-san! Why, hello I thought you were away on your business trip?" Takahiro was quite surprise to see his best friend all the way here.

"Ah, I was able to slip off and come here and celebrate the holiday with your family, if that is alright?" Akihiko explain, though in truth after the call with Takahiro last night. He practically ran all the way to their place to check up on Misaki.

"Of course, I am sure that Misaki would also appreciate you coming over. We also bought some stuff to cheer him up, he almost slept the whole day now, I bet. We wanted him rest as much as possible and more easily, so we just went out to do some errands." He showed him their grocery bags, "Well let's get these goodies inside and see if Misaki is any better?"

Manami had walked a bit ahead of them to the building and was calmly waiting for them, by this time Mahiro was sleeping quite peacefully.

They quietly chatted as they all made their way to the apartment, when they got inside, Takahiro was laughing at one of Akihiko jokes (the man did have a sense of humor after all) but they heard retching noises emanating from the bathroom. Both Akihiko and Takahiro bolted toward the noise.

Misaki had woken abruptly, just before they had return, and his stomach feeling just horrible he had no choice but get rid of his partially eaten breakfast. He had barely flushed the toilet when Takahiro popped in and flopped down next to him.

"Misaki, are you alright? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Takahiro had this all in a rush which Misaki could barely understand.

"I'm ok, Nii-san, the food just didn't agree with my stomach." he slowly got up with his brother's help. He went over to the sink to wash his mouth out; satisfied with no longer tasting the vomit on his mouth he went out to go to his room when he saw a concern Usagi-san standing in front of him.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki was utterly floored to him here, having just seen him go yesterday morning. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at that expo!"

As Misaki ranted at him, Akihiko went to Misaki's room, leaving Misaki confused.

"Hey, what are you doing in my room?" Misaki could clearly hear him rummaging about and before he move an inch towards his room, Akihiko popped out with an armload of clothes and before he could ask what he was going to do with that, Akihiko quickly dressed him up in warm clothes and even put a hat on him, which he found in the room, and after he finished dressing him, he lifted him up like a sack of potatoes and finally proceed to leaving the apartment leaving both Takahiro and Manami stunned at his actions (they could hear Misaki yelling as they left the room).

A few moments passed and Takahiro's cell phone started to ring, it was a text message, He began reading it and Manami already fretting about Misaki looked at her husband for some sort of explanation to Akihiko's sudden behavior.

"He is taking Misaki to the doctor." That was his only explanation, leaving Manami a bit speechless and Takahiro dumbfounded

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As they got to the parking lot, Akihiko finally let him down, Misaki had stopped struggling halfway down when he started to feel a strong wave of dizziness and was immensely grateful that Akihiko finally let him down, though he was still out of it, he felt Akihiko ushering him to the front seat. He sat down and Akihiko closed the door for him and quickly rounded the car to get to his side. When they finally got out the parking lot Misaki's dizziness finally died down for him to start barraging Akihiko with questions.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you sneak off from work just because you heard from Nii-san telling I was just sick? Where are you taking me?"

"To the doctor's clinic, where you can be treated." Akihiko said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't have to do that; I even bet that the doc will say 'just get plenty of rest and drink a lot of fluids,' beside you know this isn't the first time you have seen me sick." Misaki said with an annoyed tone.

"Even if does say that he can prescribe some medicine to help your recovery."

Misaki sighed giving up, since the man wouldn't take no for an answer, replied, "Fine"

They sat in the car in silence making there way to the Doctor's clinic, Misaki was fine according to himself, though it and been awhile since he had been under the weather, making this one a bit stronger then usual. As Misaki was left with his thoughts, Akihiko spoke up breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you call me when you were locked out, Misaki?"

"Huh?" Misaki replied, being caught off guard.

"I would have come back to let you in."

"I'm sorry, I figure by the time I notice my key missing you were to far out of range to come back and I already knew Nii-san was on his way." He explained, "Beside it was my fault for forgetting it in the first place."

Akihiko didn't say anything and as the got to the clinic he help carry Misaki to the front door since he had forgotten his shoes at the rush of leaving from the apartment. Luckily one of the receptionists offered him a pair of slippers to put on while the wait for the doctor to attend them, Akihiko had already booked an appointment in advance.

They didn't wait to long to be attended and to both Misaki and Akihiko's prediction of the doctor's lecture, they left to go to a near pharmacist store to pick up Misaki's prescription.

Meanwhile

Back at the apartment, a worried brother was pacing back and forth across the living room. Manami was entertaining Mahiro as he had woke up from his earlier nap.

"Honey, it won't do you any good worrying like that, you might upset Mahiro" Manami tried to calm her husband down even though she herself was worried about Misaki.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I never expected Akihiko to something like that I hope-" and before he could finish his sentence there was a knock at the door.

Takahiro rushed towards it opening to reveal Akihiko holding a worn out Misaki in his arms. He let them in; of course, Akihiko placed Misaki on his bed and then went out to talk with Takahiro.

Takahiro looked at his best friend and before he could say anything Akihiko spoke up, "Misaki is fine, the doctor just said it was cold and gave him a prescription to help him recover. I made him take his medicine the moment we got it, though in turn made him drowsy and promptly fell asleep when he sat down in the car leaving the store.'

Takahiro let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know was holding.

"But, Usagi-san, you didn't have to do all that, I would have persuaded Misaki to go to the clinic sometime later."

"I had to, beside I was supposed to make sure and wait with him instead of leaving him on his own in the cold." He berated himself.

"Usagi-san, it was no one's fault, it happens and Misaki will get better." Consoling his dear friend, "Beside all that matters is that Misaki is going to recover, plus you're here and now we can properly celebrate the holiday with each other."

This help brighten Akihiko's mood, even he did feel guilty for letting Isaka and Aikawa for pushing him and leaving Misaki out in the cold, but now he was here with his beloved and his family.

'Usagi-san, want to help decorate the place and surprise Misaki." Takahiro smiled at him, in which Akihiko smiled back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Misaki woke up, he wasn't sure how much time had passed; he got up and stretched out. He had to admit, the medicine that was prescribe to him did wonders to him. He no longer felt awful and it looked like his dizziness wouldn't bother him anymore. Though he was a bit confused on how he got back, he did remember getting into the car but after that it was completely lost to him.

He got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, after he finished washing his hands he got out to be greeted to a wonderful surprise.

The whole place was decorated from to bottom with Christmas decorations and in the center of it all was a beautiful Christmas tree. Decorated with red and gold streamers, encircling from top to bottom, instead of seeing the multi color Christmas lights, they were the plain white ones, there was also gold, red and green spheres intermingled with crystal icicles about,(though he did see on the bottom farthest from him they were a clusters of golden spheres in the same area, 'Mahiro must've help.' he thought) and on the very top of the tree itself was a beautiful angel with long flowing hair and a blue dress that flowed onto the tree. Though it may not have been with the particular color scheme (?), that particular angel was a very special one. His parents bought the angel for him, when they shopping for Christmas decorations, it was simple angel with golden hair that went to the waist, she had blue eyes and the dress was of English style with a gold sash tied around the waist, and her wings instead of being made with wood or plastic was made with real white feathers. He wanted his folks to buy it for the tree but they already had gotten a different one and had told him maybe next year. So when Christmas came around he was utterly surprise to see his angel on the tree despite seeing the other one just the night before. His parents told him it might have been Santa who switched the tree toppers last night, while they were asleep. Though now that he was older he knew his parent had bought it for him, at the time it was his favorite Christmas present that he received from him, aside from the few Da Kan action figures, though he was pleasantly surprised to see that Takahiro had still kept it. After the passing of their parents they had hardly ever used the angel for the tree topper and had used different ones for each year.

As he got closer to the tree he had notice quite a number of present already underneath the tree. They all varied in size, they all had cute sticker tag on each one, though he still had time to go present shopping before the stores would run out of stock.

He sat down nest to the tree his eyes on the tree and his mind swimming in the sea of memories of past Christmases, and hadn't notice tears steaming down his face, he was about to wipe them away before?

"Misaki are you alright?" it was Akihiko; he had almost appear out of nowhere.

"Eh? Usagi-san? Where did you come from?" evading his earlier question.

"I was sleeping on the couch, but what about you are you feeling better do you need anything?"

"I'm fine; I just got up from bed, though where is everybody?" He replied this time wiping any tears that were on his face.

"Misaki, its three o'clock in the morning, everyone is sleeping." Akihiko informed him.

"EH!" Now that he was informed, he look at his surrounding the only light source was the Christmas tree itself and there was a silence through out the room except for the few sleep induce breathing sounds coming from his brother and sister plus his nephew's rooms.

"Oh, I didn't really notice the time when I got up." Misaki explained.

"Don't worry about it, from the looks of it you look a lot better then when I had arrived." Akihiko began to ruffle up Misaki's hair.

"Hey!" he pulled away a bit and began fixing his hair with one hand while he glared at the smirking bunny. Then the smirking bunny started to laugh when Misaki's stomach started to rumble, making him blush on site.

"Have you eaten anything?" Chuckled Akihiko, still feeling the affects of the earlier laughter he had.

"Only yesterday morning but I threw it up, so I guess nothing really?" Misaki said getting up and heading to the kitchen, Akihiko followed him closed behind. Misaki made himself a simple meal, knowing full well that Akihiko couldn't cook; he had also asked him if he wanted something since he was already making something. Akihiko politely decline and simple made himself a cup of coffee. They sat together in silence, since Misaki was busy just stuffing himself with his meal. The poor meal didn't stand a chance against the hungry Misaki, he finished it quite quickly, and he quietly set his utensils down and stared at the Christmas tree.

Akihiko followed his gaze, "do you like how we decorated the place, though of course your brother forgot some items and I went and bought some more to make it more festive. Though I must that you two must have had the collection of Christmas toppers, though that hat angel is quiet stunning, I chose it myself to be placed on the tree. He said it quite proudly, though when he looked back at Misaki he was surprise to see tears forming while smiling at the tree.

"Misaki-"Akihiko started to say, but was cut when Misaki looked at him.

"My parents bought her for me as a Christmas present a few years ago. Though the following Christmas that came after they were gone I couldn't … we just stop using her as the tree topper. I remember one time I once tried to break her, I felt so betrayed, but I didn't have the heart to do it. . I'm happy that Nii-san still kept her after all these years."

Akihiko stood and went over tom comfort his Misaki, as Misaki held onto Akihiko he was freely crying. Akihiko rub his back urging him to go one with his story.

"I always believed she would bring us happiness but that Christmas there wasn't any sign of it , though slowly it came back and wasn't until today that happiness truly returned. Despite everything that has happen I'm so happy. I still have my brother and I gained a sister and a nephew, plus I have you, Usagi-san. What makes it more special is that you chose that angel, my angel, thank you Usagi-san." Misaki finished as did his tears; he soon became exhausted and slowly drifted away in Usagi's arms.

Akihiko feeling Misaki drifting, he gently carried him to the living room and laid him down the couch and he laid next to him and slept with a smile on his face.

Unknown to the couple, someone had listen in to their conversation and quietly headed back to the room, leaving them undisturbed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akihiko quickly woke as the teen was still tired and didn't want to expose their little secret to early. He went to the bathroom to refresh himself.

Misaki woke up to the sound of laughter in the kitchen, he groggily got up and saw his brother and Akihiko chatting away with Mahiro next to them, while Manami was happily cooking breakfast for all of them. He quietly rubbed the sleep out from his eye, catching his brother's attention.

"Ah Misaki how are you feeling?" he got and hugged his little brother, and quickly checking his temperature, to his relieve he had no fever, whatsoever.

"I feel fine, Nii-san." Misaki said truly feeling well.

He got to enjoy a wonderful breakfast with his family and rabbit. As Misaki had felt much better and his fever gone, they all decided to go out and have some fun, though Akihiko wouldn't let Misaki eave until he was thoroughly dressed warmly. The day was spent quiet well and Misaki had the chance to go buy some presents for everyone, though Akihiko being himself took it upon him to figure what his present might be, While Misaki was trying in vain trying to get away from the man to get a decent purchase of his gift. They ate out in a family restaurant, they passed the time chatting away and talking about what each brother had missed.

Later that night medicine was taken, with little protest and as everyone had retreated to bed, Akihiko had snuck into Misaki's room after he completely made sure that Takahiro and Manami were fast asleep. Of course he promised to Misaki to restrain himself until they got back home.

Before anyone knew it, it was already Christmas Eve and Misaki was completely free from his cold. Everyone was enjoying an after dinner treat by the Christmas tree. Misaki was playing with Mahiro and they also team up against Takahiro to let them open at least one present that night. Though Akihiko wanted something special, though sadly that was quickly shot by certain flush teen. Manami had brought in her version of the holiday cake, hoping everyone was going to enjoy it since she herself preferred Misaki's cakes. Misaki had generously complimented on Manami cakes making her blush. Takahiro had jokingly said that Misaki might steal his wife, this earned Misaki a glared from Akihiko. Misaki now started to dread coming back home. They all were enjoying a warm evening, they were all laughing and sharing stories, Misaki had all of Akihiko's embarrassing stories to tell, while he was about to start another one they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

He got up as to answer to spare Akihiko from more embarrassment, as he open the door he was extremely surprise to see a very pissed off Isaka-san.

"Ah! Isaka-san, what brings you here?" exclaimed Misaki, earning the attention of everyone, Akihiko hearing the name quickly got up to defend his little lover from anymore verbal abuse.

"Is Akihiko here?" Isaka said coldly giving Misaki an unsatisfied look.

"He is." Akihiko showed up right behind Misaki, Takahiro had followed, curious to what was going on.

"Akihiko, you bastard! How could you miss out on this event especially to promote your damn book, but no you have to skip and hide in Chibi-tan's place!" he practically growled at the man.

"Akihiko? Who is this man" asked Takahiro was quite irked at how Isaka had referred his brother.

"Forgive the intrusion; I am Ryuichiro Isaka, from the Marukawa publishing house." Isaka introduce himself in a business manner, handing him a business card.

"Would you like to come in?" Takahiro gestured, even though he did not like at how he address his family.

"It's quite alright, Isaka-san was just about to leave" Akihiko quickly interjected he didn't want the man to spoil this evening. Since it was the man's fault for making him rush and leave Misaki out in the cold.

"Akihiko you-, maybe I should tell that man over there what you do with his slutty little brother.' He said quietly for only Akihiko to hear.

"You wouldn't dare!" Akihiko replied menacingly, he couldn't believe at how low he would sink.

"I would ever since he started mooching off on you; it's been getting difficult in getting you to attend any form of event. Misaki is nothing a troublesome little brat-"

"You shut your mouth!"

Both Akihiko and Isaka turned around, stunned, to find an infuriated Takahiro glaring at them, though more at Isaka then Akihiko, "Misaki please wait Manami after I deal with this." He simply said to the air not looking at his brother. Misaki, who had also looked surprise at his brother, the man hardly ever got upset, he quietly obeyed his brother quite worry about what was going to happen.

When Misaki had left, giving Takahiro a more free tongue to lash out, "How dare you come to my house and insult my family! I already know about them and don't you dare use Misaki as leverage to blackmail Akihiko! Also in what person's right mind works during the holiday season? Leave my house and I forbid you to talk to Misaki like that!" Takahiro practically push Isaka-san out the door and locked it behind. After he finished he turned to see a shocked Akihiko, unlike Misaki he has never seen Takahiro get angry all and what's more he knows about them.

"You know about us?" Akihiko was the only thing he could say properly.

Takahiro blushed a bit and started to chuckle, "Well I didn't mean to eavesdropped on your conversation that night, also I kept hearing you sneak into Misaki's room all the time, I wasn't going to say anything at all. As long as Misaki is happy I have no problem at all. You proved yourself when you got him the medicine and you were able to comfort him where I couldn't. Even though I may be his older brother , I truly want him to be happy and he will always have a home here, but if that guy as so much comes near him again I'll-"

"Don't worry about him I will make sure he will stay away from him" Akihiko promised, quite relieved that Takahiro wasn't against them.

"Well, anyway lets get back before they start to worry." Takahiro suggested.

"Agreed."

Both went back and Takahiro calmed his worried brother and explain to Manami what had just happened. Akihiko also told Misaki that his brother already knew about them; of course Misaki was a bit horrified that his brother now knew about them. Manami had no problems either, she had suspected about them for some time. Other then Misaki's embarrassed blush they were able to spend that night peacefully with no incident, well except for the smack to head for a perverted bunny, which wanted some fun before Santa came by with presents.

Christmas Day

Incidentally the first one to wake up that morning, even before Mahiro, was Akihiko himself and being the first one up he dragged an exhausted Misaki out of bed. He was kind of surprise since the man was clearly not a morning person, though it was nice to see the man getting up this early. Misaki made a quick breakfast for everyone, forcing Akihiko to wait for the others to wake up. Which he didn't have to wait that long as Takahiro came out wearily with an overexcited Mahiro, Manami followed them close behind; she went over to help Misaki with breakfast. Misaki had mad a quick batch of coffee for them, Takahiro was ever grateful for the coffee. After breakfast was done he brought it to be eaten by the tree while they all open the presents.

Mahiro had received a generous amount of toys, some which Misaki recognized came from Akihiko's personal collection, as for Akihiko he had received three new bears for his collection (no surprise there), Takahiro had received two massagers from his wife and brother and Akihiko had given him a magnificent pocket watch. For Manami she had received a beautiful necklace from Usagi and as for Takahiro, he had given her a jewelry box that played a wonderful tune, Manami had wanted a new one for so long that Takahiro bought it for her in surprise. Misaki had given her a book of recipes that she would enjoy making, it also included the recipe for his holiday cakes and Mahiro made her a handmade ornament for the Christmas tree he made in class.

Now for Misaki he had received, first Manami a photo album of all of them, it even included a few pictures of Akihiko, then Akihiko himself told him that his "Christmas present" was waiting for him at home, since Takahiro had no objections with Misaki now officially living Akihiko. Of course this caused Misaki to start blushing in embarrassment and dreading to go back home. Takahiro now had two presents to give to Misaki; the first present was a special edition action figure of the Da Kan, which Misaki gleefully accepted. Then Takahiro had given him a second gift.

"Huh? What's this?" Misaki asked as he began to unwrap the present.

"You'll see when you open it." Takahiro smiled, watching his little brother opening the box and see his eyes begin to grow and saw him lift his face to see the top of the tree and back to the box.

"Do you like it?" Takahiro asked still smiling at his dumbfounded brother.

"I-I don't… know …" Misaki had trouble speaking, Takahiro had given him his angel back as a present, he hadn't even notice that they had change the tree topper, he didn't what to say or what to think.

"Misaki she is yours its only natural that she goes homes with you" Takahiro began, "I know our lives have been difficult but I never once thought of getting rid of her, she is a very special angel and I had planned to give her to you when you were ready, and now it just seem like the right time for me to give you your angel."

"Nii-san" Misaki had been tearing up but no tear had fallen he smiled, though Manami had to grab a tissue to sniff away her tears at the brotherly love, and Akihiko was extremely pleased on how things turn.

"Also Misaki don't forget, we're family no matter what. So don't forget to visit us often and you are still welcome to stay here anytime.

"Thanks Nii-san," Misaki replied tucking his angel back into the box, as he finished Mahiro glomped giving him his Christmas gifts which was another homemade ornament, its like as though Mahiro made enough for everybody.

Misaki and  
Akihiko stayed till the day after Christmas, since Akihiko had to work on some novel he had neglected to bring with him during his stay.

As they got back home at the condo, Akihiko had pulled Misaki into a hug moments after entering the place.

"

I have a surprise for you." Said Akihiko with cool tone making Misaki both shiver and blush at the implications.

"Don't worry we won't be doing that till later tonight." Akihiko tried to reassure him, which for Misaki didn't really help, he let go of him and took a hold of his hand and led him to the living room where a grand and marvelous Christmas tree was and underneath filled with presents. Misaki could only gaped at the tree it was extremely beautifully decorated, but he notice something missing.

"Usagi-san where is the tree topper?" as he notice the very top had been missing it.

"Why don't we use her as our Christmas Topper?" Akihiko suggested and with that Misaki went to get her and handed her to Akihiko since he could reach the top with any danger of toppling the tree.

They both took a step back to admire the angel on top of their Christmas tree. Misaki leaned onto Akihiko, this had been the best Christmas this year and he couldn't wait for next year.


End file.
